


Jealousy, Turning Saints into the Sea

by jessx0418



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Jealous Louis, M/M, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 04:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1591598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessx0418/pseuds/jessx0418
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Look at the phone.” Louis demanded in an even tone.</p>
<p>Harry looked at him, confusion written on his face, before looking at the phone. He looked at the screen, his eyes going wide as he looked back up at Louis. Louis shook his head, spun on his heel, and was gone, the door slamming behind him. Harry jumped up, the phone falling to the ground as he ran after him.</p>
<p>“Lou! Wait! Lou!” He shouted as he ran out the door.</p>
<p>Liam, Zayn, and Niall, who had paused the game when Louis came in, looked at each other in confusion. They all shrugged before Niall got up, grabbing the phone that had dropped to the floor. He flipped it over to look at the screen.</p>
<p>“Oh shit.” He said.</p>
<p>Zayn and Liam jumped up, hurrying over to peer over Niall’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“Oh shit indeed.” Zayn said.</p>
<p>“Someone’s in trouble.” Liam replied, tsking and shaking his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or-- Jealous Louis strikes again after some pictures surface on the internet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy, Turning Saints into the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Just pure fluff at the end.
> 
> Title is from Mr Brightside by The Killers
> 
>  
> 
> This is supposed to be just some fun... not to be taken seriously by any means.

Harry groaned. He had definitely drank way too much at lunch time and rubbed his forehead in pain. Niall chuckled next to him.  
  
“Shut up.” Harry said with a glare.

“I can’t believe you got that pissed at noon. You’re such a lightweight Harold.” Niall laughed.

“Shut up Niall.” Harry said again. He groaned when Niall laughed louder.

“Poor baby’s got a hangover.” He said, reaching over from his chair and grabbing Harry around the head, giving him a noogie. 

“Niall! Stop!” Harry exclaimed.

Niall let him go, laughing loudly again.

“What are you doing to poor Harry?” Liam asked as he and Zayn walked into the room.

“Young Harold has a hangover.” Niall told him. “Poor baby.” He said in his best baby voice as he turned back to Harry.

Harry rolled his eyes and flipped him off as Liam and Zayn laughed.  
  
“Where’s Lou?” Harry asked them.

“Dunno.” Liam shrugged. “Haven’t seen much of him today.”

“You mean you don’t know where he is?” Zayn asked Harry in mock surprise.

“I haven’t seen him since this morning.”

“Before you got pissed drunk?” Niall asked him.

“Yes.” Harry replied, rolling his eyes again. He sighed. “So no one’s seen him?”

“Not for awhile, no.” Zayn replied. “Said he was just going to chill.”

Harry furrowed his brow but the boys were distracted when Niall pulled out controllers. They gathered around the TV in Niall’s room to play some FIFA.

“Wanna play H?” Niall asked.

Harry shook his head. “I’m just going to rest.” He replied, laying his head back against his chair and ignoring the laughter of his friends.

 

Harry wasn’t sure how long he rested there before he felt a phone in his lap. He jumped, his eyes springing open.

“Ow! What the hell?” He exclaimed only to find Louis standing over him with a glare.

“Look at the phone.” Louis demanded in an even tone.

Harry looked at him, confusion written on his face, before looking at the phone. He looked at the screen, his eyes going wide as he looked back up at Louis. Louis shook his head, spun on his heel, and was gone, the door slamming behind him. Harry jumped up, the phone falling to the ground as he ran after him.

“Lou! Wait! Lou!” He shouted as he ran out the door.

Liam, Zayn, and Niall, who had paused the game when Louis came in, looked at each other in confusion. They all shrugged before Niall got up, grabbing the phone that had dropped to the floor. He flipped it over to look at the screen.

“Oh shit.” He said.

Zayn and Liam jumped up, hurrying over to peer over Niall’s shoulder.

“Oh shit indeed.” Zayn said.

“Someone’s in trouble.” Liam replied, tsking and shaking his head.

 

**

 

“Lou!” Harry shouted as he followed Louis down the hall. “Lou!”  
  
Louis ignored him, going into their room and slamming the door shut behind him. Harry winced as he reached the door and pounded on it.  
  
“Lou! Come on, open up! Louis! Come on, babe! Please!” Harry begged as he knocked on the door. “Louis! Come on, love, open the door!”

Harry turned his head and saw Paul standing there, shaking his head.

“Don’t start.” Harry warned. His eyes lit up a second later as a thought dawned on him. “You’ve got a key to the room!”

“Sure you want to go in there?” Paul asked as he grabbed the key out of his back pocket. Harry nodded. “Alright.” Paul sighed. He opened the door to let Harry in. “Good luck.”

Harry took a deep breath before going further into the room. He walked quietly through until he found Louis, sprawled out on the bed on his laptop.

“Come to get your things? This room is a bit full tonight.” Louis said, not looking up.

“Lou, please.” Harry begged.

“So you better find somewhere else to sleep. I’m sure one of the boys has a couch to spare.” Louis continued, ignoring Harry. “Or maybe, you could sleep in Ben’s room.” He said, finally looking up with a glare. “I’m sure he would love your company.”

“Louis, I was drunk, it didn’t mean anything.”

“Get your things then and get out. I’m getting pretty knackered and would like to rest.” Louis interrupted, looking back down at his laptop.

“Lou-“

“Go on then. I’m tired.” Louis interrupted again.

Harry sighed looking desperately at Louis who wouldn’t look at him before picking up his bag. He headed for the door and turned to Louis.

“I was drunk and I’m so sorry, Lou. Nothing happened more than that, Niall got me out of there.”

“Goodbye Harry.” Was all Louis replied after a few moments of awkward silence.

Harry looked at him for a moment longer before leaving. He headed for Niall’s room, ignoring all of the boys and flopping face first onto the bed.

“I take it you and Louis are fighting.” Liam said.

“You’re so observant Liam.” Harry’s muffled reply came from the bed.

“He a little angry?” Niall asked.

Harry snorted, turning his head to the side to look at his friends. “A little is an understatement.” He sighed. He groaned, scrubbing his hands down his face.

“He knows you’re a flirty drunk. You’ve always been like that.” Liam said.

“And you know Louis gets mad every time.” Zayn replied.

“True.” Liam said with a nod.

Harry groaned again, turning back over and covering his head with a pillow.

“Hate to break it to ya but you aren’t sleeping there, mate. That’s my bed.” Niall said.

“Niall.” Harry whined, lifting the pillow off his face to look at his friend, “have pity for your mate.”

“I had to deal with your drunk arse all day, I have no pity. There’s a perfectly good couch you can have.”

“Niall.” Harry whined again.

“That may work on Louis but it doesn’t on me.”

Harry pouted and covered his head with the pillow again.

“So Harry.” Zayn said, turning to him. “Why exactly were you hanging all over Ben?”

Harry groaned for possibly the millionth time. “I don’t know.” He whined. “I was drunk. I think I was talking to him about the tour or something.”  
  
“So you don’t even remember what you said?”  
  
“No!” Harry exclaimed.

“Well lucky for you the paparazzi got some nice shots for you to remember by.” Niall laughed.

Harry chucked the pillow on his head at Niall. Niall laughed again.

“Have you seen Ben at all?” Liam asked.

“No. And quite frankly I don’t care. I’m more worried about Lou being upset with me.” Harry sighed, sitting up to face his friends. He looked down at his Vans covered feet and sighed again.

“Oh stop with the kicked puppy routine. You two will be fine by the evening.” Niall said.

“You know he can’t stay mad at you.” Liam said.

“But I hate when he’s mad at me.” Harry pouted.

“Well you probably should stop hanging all over people and kissing their necks when you’re drunk.” Zayn said to him.

“Ugh!” Harry exclaimed, covering his face and throwing himself back onto Niall’s bed. “I said I was sorry! What more does he want?”

“Just give him some time to cool off. You guys have to make up before the show tomorrow.” Niall said.

“Or we’ll do what we did last time.” Zayn added.

“Lock us in Liam’s room? That kind of backfired didn’t it?” Harry smirked.

“Yeah thanks so much for that. I had to request new linens after you two had sex all over them.” Liam complained.

“Your fault for putting us together in a room.” Harry replied with a smug grin. Liam rolled his eyes. “Zayn,” Harry whined, walking up to him and nuzzling his neck. “Be a good mate and talk to him please?”

“No way, Harry.” Zayn said, stepping out of his embrace. “I’m not getting into your lovers quarrel.”

“Come on.” Harry pleaded. “You know he’ll listen to you.”

“No way.” Zayn said again, shaking his head.

Harry pouted and flopped down on the couch next to Liam. Liam patted his leg.

“You two will be fine.” He said.

“I hope so.” Harry sighed.

“Don’t be dramatic, H.” Liam chuckled.

“I’m going to check on Lou.” Zayn said.

“Take me with you!” Harry exclaimed.

“I don’t think he wants to see you, H, just hang here. I’ll be back.”

“Come on, Harry, wanna play FIFA?” Niall asked his pouting friend.

“Sure.” Harry said dejectedly.

 

**

Harry stretched his arms over his head, groaning as his muscles protested. He hadn’t slept well at all. It was bad enough sleeping on the couch, but not having Louis in his arms made it almost impossible to sleep. Now Harry was cranky and the boys were not having it.

“Christ, Harry, just stop with your moping.” Niall said, annoyed.

“Your couch is uncomfortable, I’m sore now, and I barely slept a wink. Excuse me.” Harry replied.

“You better shape up for the show tonight.”

Harry crossed his arms over his chest like a child as Niall left the room.  
  
“Come on, H, come down to the pool with me and Zayn.” Liam said. “We’ll relax some.”  
  
“Fine,” Harry sighed, “but no alcohol for me.”

Harry threw his hair back into a ponytail as he lounged by the pool. He didn’t really want to talk to anyone; he just wanted to mope while he got a tan. Liam and Zayn were horsing around in the pool and Harry was perfectly content watching on the sidelines.

Somehow, Harry ended up with a drink next to him. Fuck it. Louis was already made at him might as well drink while he’s at it. He just took a sip of his drink when someone plopped down next to him.

“Well hello there.” Harry turned his head and scowled at Ben. Ben chuckled. “Hey I didn’t do anything, Harry, that was all you.”

“I’m getting in the pool.” Harry muttered. He pulled his shirt over his head and got up to get in the pool.

Harry jumped in, letting the coolness of the pool cool him down from the hot weather as he broke the surface. Zayn swam over to him with a smile.

“So what’d he say?” Harry asked.

Zayn leaned against the edge of the pool, putting his forearms on the pool ledge. He shrugged. “He just said he was sick of you flirting with everyone.”

“I don’t flirt with everyone!” Harry exclaimed.

“You kind of do, H, but I think half the time you don’t realize you’re doing it.”

Harry sighed. “Well what am I supposed to do? I was drunk, I apologized what more does he want? I know the pictures are on the web, I can’t help that.”

“You know how he is, though, he’s so afraid you’re going to leave him it brings out his jealousy.”

“I’ve told him a million times I’m not going to leave him. We’ve been together for almost four years for god’s sake.”

“Yeah but you know that doesn’t matter. He’s scared of losing you more than anything else. More than this band falling apart.” Harry moved his hands in the water, watching it ripple under his hands. “Just give him a little bit and he’ll be fine. Believe me, he’s crabby cause he didn’t get any sleep without you either. He’s just taking it out on the guards.”

Harry chuckled imagining his boy being a little diva. He could be when he wanted to that’s for sure.

"He’ll come around, Harry, he always does. And Niall’s threatening him to shape up before the show as well.”

Harry smiled at that glad Niall was yelling at him as well. He could only imagine what Louis said in response especially if he was having a diva fit.

Harry swam to the edge of the pool and hoisted himself up to get out.

“Where you goin?” Zayn asked.

“I’m gonna talk to him.”

Harry toweled himself off and threw back on his shirt before walking back into the hotel. He got into the elevator and pressed the button to the floor of his room and leaned back against the railing as he watched the numbers ascend. When it reached his floor, he got out and headed for the room smirking when he saw the guards standing outside his door with a scowl.

“He being a diva?” Harry asked.

“More so than usual. Fix this.”

Harry chuckled. “Let me in please."

“Enter at your own risk.” He replied putting the key into the door. 

Harry smiled at him slightly before entering the room. Louis was sprawled out on the couch flipping through the channels on the TV.

“I said I don’t want to go anywhere go away.” Louis said, not looking up.

“It’s me.” Harry replied softly.

Louis froze before gaining back his composure. He crossed his legs at the ankles as he continued flipping through the channels, not looking at Harry.

“Did you forget something in here?”

“No. You know why I’m here, Lou.”

Louis didn’t respond so Harry decided to take matters into his own hands. He walked over to the couch and jumped on Louis.

“Ow! Get off of me you knob!” Louis exclaimed, trying to push him off. Unfortunately for him, Harry was stronger than he was.

“No! You’re going to talk to me. I told you I’m sorry! I wasn’t purposely flirting with Ben I was drunk. He’s straight and married for God’s sake!” Harry said, struggling with Louis as he tried to get Harry off him.

“Get off me!” Louis said, struggling harder.

“Listen to me!” Harry yelled. He grabbed Louis wrists and pinned them above his head. Louis looked up at him, anger in his eyes. “I love you _so_ much. You are the only one I want. I want to get married and grow old with you. I want to buy a house with you and have kids with you and watch your face when you hold our baby for the first time. I want all of this with **you** , Louis, you. No one else.”

Louis stopped struggling and looked up at Harry. He swallowed hard and let out a shaky breath.

“I’m sorry, Lou, okay? I know it sucks and I know it makes it worse that the pictures are out there but it didn’t mean anything. I was just pissed is all.”

Harry let go of his wrists and sat back on Louis’ waist. Louis looked at him, breathing heavily from struggling with Harry. He sat up and Harry got off of him sat on the far edge of the couch, watching him. Louis looked at him and sighed.

“I’m sorry.” He muttered.

“I’m sorry? I didn’t hear that.”

Louis glared at him. “I’m sorry. I should’ve believed you. I know you didn’t mean anything it’s just,” Louis sighed again, “it was hard to see you hanging on someone else like that.”

“I know, Lou. I would never purposely hurt you.”

“I know.” Louis said with a small smile.

Harry moved across the couch and snuggled into Louis’ arms. Louis folded his arms around him, kissing the top of his head.

“You smell like chlorine.”

“Is that your way of saying I need a shower?”  
  
“Mmhm.”

Harry looked up, pout on his face. “Arse.” He said as he got up and headed for the bathroom.

“Well I’m sorry you feel that way but I was actually going to suggest helping you. You know, washing your hair.”

Harry spun around to look at Louis before Louis jumped off the couch, chasing him into the bathroom.

 

 

Harry may be a flirt, but he was Louis’ flirt. And he was Louis’ forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments and kudos are so lovely xx
> 
>  
> 
> I just got a Twitter! Come talk to me, I won't bite! :) http://twitter.com/jessx0418


End file.
